


Trick or Treat, Love

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Dipper is 17, Halloween, M/M, Wirt is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Dipper convinces his boyfriend Wirt to go trick or treating with him.





	Trick or Treat, Love

Dipper laid on the couch with his head leaning against his boyfriend’s shoulder.

It was a crisp fall day outside, but both of them were happy with staying in the warmth of the Mystery Shack.

It was a lazy Saturday, meaning that Dipper didn’t have to go to school and Wirt didn’t have to work on his online college courses. It also meant that Dipper was still in his pajamas and Wirt was just in his normal sweater and dress shirt attire.

Wirt was reading something with one hand, his other arm was wrapped loosely around Dipper.

Dipper was absent mindedly watching TV, some horrible reboot of Nightmare on Elm Street. He was really paying attention to what was happening, he was on the verge of dozing off.

Suddenly, the movie cut to a commercial. It opened on a store that looked familiar, but he couldn’t place it until he saw candy replicas of the Summerween Trickster.

“Hey,” Dipper said, reaching for the remote and pausing the TV while it was showing one of the replicas. “That thing almost ate me when I was twelve.”

Wirt put his book down and looked looked at the TV. “I’d believe it from all the other weird stuff that’s happened to you.”

“I’m serious!” Dipper sat up some and turned to face Wirt. “He got mad because I didn’t give him candy and then said that I had to collect five-hundred pieces of candy if I didn’t want to die.”

“I really do believe you, and please don’t show me proof. You already showed me that crazy demon statue in the woods.” With a shudder, Wirt smiled softly. “So, then what’s the twist ending to this story?”

“Oh, well it was made out of that really crappy candy that no one eats.” Dipper shrugged and snuggled back up to Wirt.

“How’d you find that out?” The older teen asked, wrapping his arm around Dipper’s waist.

“My friend Soos ate him.”

“Ew.” It left Wirt in a small laugh.

“We both had a really fucked up childhood.” A smile spread across Dipper’s lips and he leaned up to place a kiss on Wirt’s cheek.

“I don’t know what’s more messed up.”Wirt wasn’t one to cuss much, he mostly just insulted people in 1800’s British slang. He returned the small kiss atop of Dipper’s head. “Nearly getting killed by a demon of the mind in a weird-pocalypse, or almost dying and being in Purgatory for what feels like days.”

Both boys laughed at that.

The weird childhoods they shared was one of the things that comforted both of them. Neither had to feel anxious about having the other believe them, because they both had outrageous things happen to them.

Wirt had moved to Gravity Falls at the start of his third year of highschool, Dipper was only a first year at the time. They clicked instantly and were good friends at from the start. But they became a little more than friends one day after a winter’s band practice when Wirt confessed.

“I’d say they’re equally messed up in their own way.” Dipper gave a soft nod.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Wirt said. “So, um- what were we doing before this again?”

“Oh. Yeah, I was going to ask if you’d go tricker treating with me.” Taking Wirt’s hand away from the book he was holding, making Wirt lose his place, Dipper held his hand.”

“Dipper,” Wirt spoke with a raised brow. “I’m nineteen.”

“Your point?” Shrugging off Wirt’s question with a smile, Dipper placed a gentle kiss on Wirt’s jaw. “This is Gravity Falls, man. People don’t call how old you are.”

“You really want to go then?” A light blush surfaced on the older teen’s face from the kiss.

“Beats watching shitty movies and eating Captain Crunch until one AM.”

With a gentle sigh, Wirt nodded.”Sure, it could be fun.”

“I promise no Purgatory trips.” Dipper assured, unpausing the TV.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

***

The couple lounged around lazily for a few more hours until the evening rolled around. Then Dipper quickly changed into a long sleeved flannel and jeans. After that, they walked outside into the shack’s dust parkinglot.

Wirt’s car was the only vehicle there except for Soos’s old truck. Dipper climbed into the passenger seat and Wirt got into the driver's seat.

“That costume place, it’s done the road from the laser tag building, right?” A soft click came from Wirt’s seatbelt as he buckled up.

“Yeah,” With a nod, Dipper buckled up too. “Like maybe a mile from it?”

“Sounds good.” Wirt started up the car and the radio came to life. It played some jazz station quietly, and the rhythmic beat of a saxophone blended with the with the purr of the engine.

The ride was short and neither of them talked along the way. They didn’t always need to talk, they were just happy with the other’s company.

When they pulled up to the rather quickly thrown together looking store, Dipper was the first to hop out. “So if any cashier starts to call the cops, just run.”

“Uh, why?” Wirt asked taking ahold of Dipper’s hand.

“My uncle steals gallons of fake blood and wigs from this place every Summerween.”

Wirt was opening his mouth to ask another question when Dipper cut him off. “You don’t want to know.”

Wirt nodded and the two of them walked into the store.

The store had a sickly, strong scent of candy corn to it and it had to be about a hundred degrees inside.

A rather tired looking teen sat behind the counter, fanning himself with a plastic Purge themed mask. “Welcome to the Su- I mean Halloween Superstore.” He said. “Don’t steal anything.”

Wirt and Dipper both nodded at the miserable worker and walked further into the store.

“Why is it so hot?” Wirt asked in a hushed whisper.

“I don’t know.” Dipper whispered back. “Let’s just choose costumes quick then leave.”

The couple parted to find their own costumes and regrouped by a display of skeletons around fifteen minutes later.

“What did are you going to be?” Dipper asked holding a bound of clothes.

“Eric from the Phantom of the Opera.” Wirt showed Dipper the half face mask he had found. “You?”

“A devil.” With a smile Dipper held up a pair of plastic fangs. “Now, ready to go?”

“God yes, I’m dying here.”

They quickly made their way up to the cashier and paid for their costumes. Each of their costumes was placed in a black bag with a grinning jack-o-melon on the front. The teens hastily said their thanks and stepped out of the store into the refreshing coolness of outside.

They stayed standing out in the parking lot for a while, letting their hot bodies cool down.

“Next time we should just make the long drive to Party City.” Wirt said with a tired smile.

***

Halloween seemed to come quick after that. Most days after school, Dipper would walk over to Wirt’s apartment and wait for him to get back from his job at the grocery store, but today Dipper came back to the shack to find Wirt waiting for him.

Mabel wouldn’t be joining them today sadly, she had cut school half an hour early to go to her girlfriend Pacifica’s. They were going to do some sort of Halloween party.

“Trick or treat, love.” The older teen said, kissing Dipper’s cheek as he walked into the gift shop

“I already have my treat.” Laughed Dipper, he shrugged his backpack higher onto his shoulder and returned the kiss. “You.”

“Don’t make me whip out some poetry written by candle light.” Wirt smiled, he wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist and pulled the younger teen close.

“Talk poetic to me.” Dipper whispered with a soft smile. His lips met Wirt’s and they kissed.

They could’ve stayed like that forever, just holding each other and kissing.

But they didn’t.

“No PDA where customers can see!” Stan ordered, walking into the room. “It will remind them how lonely they are and lonely people don’t want to buy things.”

The lover’s pulled apart, embarrassment clear on their faces with a heavy blush.

“S-Sorry, Mr. Pines.” Wirt stuttered out, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, yeah just don’t do it again.” With a roll of his eyes, Stan went behind the counter to count the money in the cash register.

“Come on,” Dipper mouthed, taking Wirt by the hand and leading him to the living room. “Where’s your costume?”

“Oh, I just left it up in your room, waiting for you I guess.”

“Cool, how about we get changed then?”

“Sure.” Wirt shrugged.

The two teens went upstairs to Dipper’s attic bedroom. It was messy and cluttered, but still manageable.

Wirt plucked a black plastic bag off of Dipper’s bed while Dipper went to his closet and pulled out his own bag as well as some clothes.

“You know, this is actually going to be fun. I haven’t went trick or treating in like years.” Wirt said, pulling his costume out of the bag and then tossing it back on to Dipper’s bed.

“I bet we’ll get a major haul too.” Dipper walked over to where Wirt was and dumped his costume on his bed.

“Dibs on the Butterfingers.” Wirt said, unzipping the black jacket he wore, showing a white t-shirt underneath.He shrugged the jacket off and put it on Dipper’s bed.

“Then I get all of the snickers.” Grabbing the nape of his grey shirt, Dipper pulled it off over his head.

In a matter of minutes they were dressed in their costumes.

Wirt wore long black robes and a white half mask, all that was missing was a bit of hair gel. Dipper wore black hooded robes with a red trim, plastic fangs, and a white dress shirt.

“We’re so spooky.” Dipper laughed, looking at Wirt. His voice was a bit off with the fangs in.

“Very spooky.” With a roll of his eyes, Wirt kissed Dipper, but it was a bit difficult due to the mask.

“Let’s get some candy.”

Though, the night did not all go according to plan. Despite what Dipper had said, most of the citizens of Gravity Falls actually thought they were too old. They only ended up getting a few pieces of candy before calling it quits.

“I mean,” Wirt started, snacking on one of his few pieces of candy. “It could’ve been worse.”

“Could’ve been in Purgatory.” Dipper nodded.

“Could’ve been the end of the world.” Wirt said. “But it wasn’t. And I still had a fun time, I was with you; my beloved.”


End file.
